


then there were two

by topazblue



Series: we are family [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Edited, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazblue/pseuds/topazblue
Summary: gou's pregnant with baby number two.
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Gou/Nanase Haruka
Series: we are family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	then there were two

It felt like only yesterday when Nami was born. She was so small, so light like a feather. Nami's shining blue eyes and night sky hair captivated Gou from the minute she entered the world. Her heart grew in size and her love doubled when her daughter was placed on her chest, she was the perfect fit around her arms. When her - then - new born took her first breaths and cried. So did she, tears of utter fulfilment spilled down her cheeks.

When she glanced to her left, she saw his ocean eyes glossed with tears, as he stroked Nami's red cheek delicately like she was made of glass. He leaned forward stroking Gou's damp forehead and kissed her temple and she felt his tears smothering her skin. Her own tears becoming like fountains, knowing he would be an equally devoted father.

She remembered Haru reassuringly holding her hand, caressing her tresses with gentle fingers and massaging her back when the pain became unbearable. He was a pillar - holding her up, when she was becoming delusional from the intensity of the pain. Even though he was nervous himself, his priority was Gou. And would always be Gou.

No one could tell her that Haru was aloof or distant. His devotion was delivered through late night food trips because _the baby's hungry._ Or him running a hot bath to soothe her swollen limbs. He would kiss her tears away when she felt self-conscious over her appearance, telling her _I love every inch of your body, pregnant or not._

Gou couldn't wait to go home and raise their daughter, together.

* * *

Four years later and Gou was pregnant with her second child. She had reach six months and mundane tasks became extensive. Putting on her shoes was now a team effort; considering she was unable to see her feet because of her pregnant belly.

"My stomach is so huge, I don't remember it ever being this big with Nami," Gou sighed, and watched Haru kneel on his knee and slipping her shoes into her feet.

"You look beautiful no matter what," Haru replied. He didn't have to lift his face to see the smile etched on hers. Honestly, to him, Gou would always be beautiful.

She thoughtfully observed Haru place the lace of her shoe into one of the holes, and then repeating the motion with her other shoe.

"Done," he gave her knee a quick peck and raised himself, gesturing his hand towards her.

"Thank you." Gou took his hand and stood, but not without exhaling a tired breath.

"I can't believe I'm out of breath from just standing," her voice was quiet and tears were building up in the corner of her eyes.

(She'll blame it on the pregnancy hormones.)

Haru cradled her face into his hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, kissing her watery eyelids.

"Gou, you're pregnant, stop being so hard on yourself."

"But I feel -"

Wordlessly cutting her off, Haru craned her face and joined their lips. The action left her breathless and Haru began to gingerly massage her shoulders.

But never tearing his eyes from hers.

"Gou, you're growing our child. You gave birth to Nami and in a few months you're going to give birth to our son," he continued. "You've given me the greatest joys of my life."

What Haru had said was short and straight to the point. His sentences didn't run on and on, but it meant everything to her. She sensed the care behind every syllable, and he would voice it over and over again, because it was nothing but the truth.

Gou was teary for a completely different reason but she smiled. A smile that felt airy and Haru sent her a small smile too.

"You know, I really do love you," Gou grinned, wiping her eyes.

"I love you too."

Gou was counting down the days until their son was born, so that he could meet the wonderful man that is, his father.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most haru has spoken in any of my fics lmaoo  
> edited: 03/08/20


End file.
